legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S3 P2/Transcript
(Blake, Miles, Qrow, Yang, Ghira, and Amanda all teleport into another timeline with their Time Displacers) Miles: This is it. Yang: It is? Miles: Yep. Yang:...Huh. Pretty. Blake B: Yeah. Miles: Map says we're currently located in the year 1899. But this doesn't look like anything I've read in our history. Amanda: Yeah. Miles: Guess this timeline could be considered its own universe. Qrow: Hmph. (The heroes remove their suits) Miles: Well, let's keep these off for now. Can't let people getting suspicious. Yang: Right. Ghira: Where are we anyway? Miles: Not sure. Seems we aren't near any towns as far as I- (A faint sound is then heard growing) Qrow:...... Ghira: You hear that? Blake B: Yeah, I do. Miles: What? Ghira: Sounds like....horses. Miles: Huh?? Yang: LOOK OUT!!! (The group sees a group of outlaws running toward them on horses, causing them to hop out of the way) Miles: Whoa! ???: WOO HOO!!! Miles: Holy shit! (The group then notices a few small bags of money being carried on the outlaws) Miles: !! Blake B: Thieves! Ghira: Let's go get them! (The heroes run after the outlaws, utilizing their powers and weapons to do so. The outlaws take notice) ???: DUTCH!!! (The outlaw's leader, Dutch van der Linde, sees the heroes) Dutch: The hell?? ??? What do we do!? Dutch: Get to camp and hurry! I have a plan for this! (The outlaws keep running before they make it to their camp. The heroes soon catch up and approach the camp) Yang: Look. Miles: Man we really are in the old west. Be careful, could be a trap. Yang: Right. (The heroes slowly approach the camp. In the surrounding woods, the outlaws and other members are seen hiding, ready to strike) Miles:....... (The outlaws prepare lassos, causing Miles's Spidey Sense to go off) Miles: ! THEY'RE IN THE BUSHES!!! (The outlaws jump out and throw the lassos, restraining the heroes) Blake B: AH!!! (The heroes fall down as the outlaws approach) ???: Gotcha! ???: Hogtie these fools boys! (The outlaws hogtie the heroes) Yang: H-Hey! Ghira: What the hell man!? Qrow: You're messing with the wrong people here assh- (An outlaw hits Qrow in the head) Qrow: Nn! ???: Shut it you old bastard. Qrow:..... (The outlaws get off the heroes) Dutch: Alright. Bill, Arthur, John, you get these people looted for whatever they got. (Three outlaws, Bill Williamson, John Marston and Arthur Morgan approach) Arthur: Will do Dutch. (The three start looting the heroes) Yang: Hey hey watch it! Miles: You don't know what you're doing! John: Look at these guys. Bill: The hell kinda outfits are these? You people some kind of travelling circus? Arthur: I'm seeing shit I ain't ever seen in my life. Oh. (Arthur pulls a wallet off of Blake) Arthur: Got a wallet. Blake B: Hey! (Arthur opens the wallet and loots the contents, finding some Lien inside) Arthur: The hell is this? Money? ???: Looks like some weird foreign shit to me. Arthur: Ehh.... (Arthur puts the Lien and the wallet back) Arthur: Keep that. Blake B:...... Dutch: Alright, get these people restrained somewhere safe, at least until we know what their deal is here. Bill: Got it. John: We'll get it done. (The outlaws pick the heroes up) Blake B: Hey hey hey! Miles: Put us down! Ghira: Goddammit! (Soon, the group is seen each restrained to trees) Qrow:....... Blake B:........ Miles: Well, this went well. Amanda: Sarcasm? Miles: Of course. Yang: Hn! If I can just... Get my arm free... Miles: I wouldn't try anything. There's a lot of guys here, all armed... (The outlaws are seen walking around camp doing various things such as sitting by a fire telling stories, eating and drinking, and a few other activities) Miles:......!! (Miles then sees a small child reading with his mother) Miles: And there's a kid here. Yang: Great.... (Dutch then walks up alongside Arthur and his main associate, Hosea Matthews) Dutch: Hello there my friends! Yang: Piss off. Dutch: now that's not a way for a lady to greet someone now is it? Yang: Hmph. Dutch: Allow me to introduce myself I am Dutch van der Linde. I'm the one responsible for leading all these great people. Qrow: Wow.... Miles: Great. Dutch: This here is Arthur Morgan, one of my best. And this is my friend, Hosea. Hosea: Hello. Qrow: Hey. Dutch: Now, let's get it out of the way. What brings you to our little slice of paradise? Miles: You robbed a bank! Ghira: We had to stop you! Dutch: Now that is cute......Whatever the hell you are. Ghira: *Growls* Dutch:..... Arthur: Look, we don't wanna keep you here long, we just need to figure some things out. Hosea: Like, where you came from cause.....you aren't like anyone we've ever met. Arthur: Or robbed for that matter. Dutch: Exactly. Amanda: I don't think we have anything to say to a pack of crooks like you. Dutch: Is that so? Amanda: Yeah. Dutch: Hmph. Hosea: Well, who are you people exactly? Miles: We're heroes. Dutch: Heroes? Arthur: You ain't no more of a hero than we are. Hosea: Hm. Miles: We're heroes...from another world. Hosea: ??? Dutch:.....Are you....on some odd stuff there kid? Miles: It's the truth. Dutch: Is that so? (Dutch stands up) Dutch: Bill! Bill: Yeah? Dutch: Get over here, bring a knife. Bill: On it! (Bill walks over with a hunting knife) Dutch: Now, let's ask that again. (Dutch grabs one of Blake's cat ears) Dutch: From the beginning, where-...... (Dutch tugs on Blake's ear) Blake B: Nn! Dutch:......Huh. Would you look at that these things are real. (Dutch looks at Bill) Dutch: *Nods* (Bill nods and walks over to Blake as he holds the knife to her ears) Blake B: !!! Ghira: !!! Dutch: Again, where are you from? Bill: Better answer or kitty cat gets it. Yang: BLAKE!!! Blake B: Please don't! Qrow: Nn! Miles:.... Dutch: Well? Miles:......We're members of The Defenders of Peace. Dutch:...... Miles: We came here to check and make sure someone we're fighting against hadn't done anything to harm the people living in this world. But so far it seems everything's in check. Dutch:..... Miles: That's all. We didn't come to harm you or deal in any dark business. We just came to check. Dutch: So time travelers huh? Miles: Yeah. Arthur: And I thought I heard it all. Hosea: They gotta be telling the truth though Dutch! Have you SEEN the things they were carrying? Dutch: That is true. Arthur: Then again Dutch, what if they just report us to the Pinkertons when we let them go? Miles: Pinkertons?? Dutch: They're a group of elite officers. Been chasing us across the country for months now. Hosea: Damn guys don't let up. Miles: I see. Dutch: But. If you promise not to report us, and to leave peacefully, we can agree to your freedom. (Bill lowers the knife) Dutch: Do we have a deal? Miles:....... Qrow:....... Amanda:......... Yang:........ Miles:.......Yes. Dutch: Good good! Glad we could see things through. Untie 'em. (Bill goes and cuts the heroes free) Qrow: Thanks. Dutch: Don't mention it. Sorry if the introductions went a bit....sour. Things haven't really been good for us what with the Pinkertons and all that. Qrow: It's fine. Just as long as no one was hurt. Dutch: Right. You do seem like decent folk, so I'll pretend this didn't happen and you can do the same. Then maybe our next encounter can go better. Miles: Will do. (The heroes then activate their Time Displacers) Miles: We may come back sometime if things here change with our situation. Dutch: Well, be safe if you do. Folk around here can be....undecent. Miles: Got it. Stay safe, (Dutch tips his hat as the heroes teleport out) Dutch:..... Hosea: Hm. Arthur: Now if that wasn't the darndest thing. Dutch: Just ignore it Arthur. We need to move camp before the Pinkertons catch onto us. Arthur: Right. (The three go to get the others ready) TO BE CONTINUED........Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels